My Story
by Karigain
Summary: Harry was abused and wanted freedom.When none came, he gave up on hope. But when he escapes, he finds himself with a new family that loves him. They teach him magic and about life. But when he needs to actually make friends he goes to Hogwarts.....Rated
1. the beginning

* * *

My Story

My old life had been horrible. I had lived with people who I considered only family by blood. They had taken it upon themselves to make my life a living hell. I was brought to them when I was just over one year old, because they were the only living relatives.

As soon as I was old enough I was put to use. To have food and shelter I was to do choirs. I cooked all their meals. At first I didn't know how, and had burnt myself many times. So I taught myself. I perfected it by the time I was four and a half. I was their slave. I didn't know that it was illegal. I grew up that way. It was my life.

When I turned five my uncle had lost his job, and had started drinking. He blamed me for it. That was when the beatings started. At first it was not so bad. A few slaps and hits until, he found out he was going bankrupt. Things got worse from there, he had broken my bones and cut me with knives. Every night around nine was when I was thrown back into my space under the stairs. I lay there every night wishing someone would come and save me and love me like my aunt loved my cousin.

A couple of months after this had started , strange things began happening. One night after an incredibly harsh beating, I had cried wishing the pain would go away. To my astonishment I woke up with only a few bruises. When I was running from my cousin one day, I had found myself on another street and my pursuer on the same street that I had left. When my uncle had broken my arm it was healed within a few days.

I thought this only a coincidence and never thought of it. Then my uncle had asked me, quite roughly, what had happened to my wounds. And I had answered that they had just disappeared 'like magic'. When I had said this, I was beaten up, past unconsciousness. After I had woken up, I was told never to say the M word and received more beatings.

After that my uncle found a job and stopped drinking. But the beatings and punishments continued on and I began losing hope that someone would save me.

On my seventh birthday, my aunt and uncle were going to take my cousin to stonehenge, but I was not trusted alone. My usual sitter was away and no one was available to watch me. So they had no choice but to take me, promising that if I did anything bad I would be punished. This is where my story actually starts.

On the trip nothing unusual happened. We had arrived and had gone on the tour. The tour had intrigued me. But my uncle had gotten angary that I liked it more than my cousin. So when everyone was looking around he grabbed me and dragged me to a secluded meadow on the side of a massive hill. Uncle Vernon, had started to beat me. This beating was much worse than all the others and within five minutes I had broken a lot of bones and he stabbed me with his pocket knife. After a while when he usually stopped he made the beatings worse, by stabbing me on my shoulder making me cry out. I panicked. A wind picked up and my uncle suddenly backed up looking at me like I was a freak. Just before I blacked out I thought I saw blue sparks.

Now I, Harry James Potter can tell you about my struggles and finding happiness. This is My Story.


	2. meeting

Chapter 1

When Harry woke up, the last thing he expected to be was in a garden. He expected to see the inside of his cupboard, not a garden right out of his dreams. It looked almost magical. There were flowers of every kind and plants that looked exotic. There were trees that surpassed thousands of years and maybe more. Where was he? How did he get there? Why?

He sat up ignoring the pain that laced across his body. There was a stone path that curved around the garden. From his sitting position on the grass between a cluster of Lily of the Valley's and a willow tree, he could see a patio door further down the path. It was then that he noticed that there were vines along the wall leading to a roof? As he could see sun shining through the vines crises crossing along the roof he supposed that he was in a cave. The sun was a miracle or? He shuddered. Should he even think it? Magic?

"Hello there! What are you doing here?" a voice that was filled with laughter surprised Harry. He turned his head around to see the largest man he had ever seen. The man had light brown hair and, to Harry's surprise laughing red eyes. The man wore black pants and brown boots. A red shirt that reminded Harry of blood adorned the man's outfit. This man was smiling gently as he looked down on Harry and Harry whimpered. Why was he smiling? Did he like hurting people too? "My names Ric. What's your name, young one?" 

Ric frowned inwardly as he looked at the young child that he just found. Was this the one who invaded their wards? He would have to ask Row to look into this ones aura. He frowned deeper as he took in the blood on the boys face. "Row, Sal, Helg! I found them! Get Mer and Fae!"

The next thing Harry saw was five people, three women and two men come running around the corner. The first lady had soft curly brown hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a blue dress with bronze embroidery. The next woman was bleach blond with astonishing yellow eyes. She also wore a dress, but was yellow with black trimmings. The last lady had dark brown hair and wore a baby blue dress with purple designs across it. The first man wore the same as Ric except with a green shirt. He had dark green eyes and had light black hair flowing across mid back. The second man wore black pants and a blue shirt, but had a dress type coat over top. He had graying brown hair and had amazing purple eyes that screamed wisdom. When they reached Ric they all looked questioningly at him. Ric just looked back at Harry.

When the group craned their necks around Ric they all softly gasped in sympathy. The young child who looked back at them has jet black hair that looked untamable. The boy looked no older than five, but the look in his astonishing emerald green eyes told a different story. They looked older than what a child or man should. They looked dead. Where was the sparkle that every child had? And where was the innocence? The playfulness? Something had happened to this child and the group hated it. Children were sacred. They were the epitome of love and joy. Whoever took this child's happiness and joy away was going to pay and pay with their lives.

It was then that Helg noticed the blood. The ever practiced healer, she sized up the boys wounds. There were bruises and cuts across every visible part of his body and she guessed there were some under too. She could only see a small portion of his back and torso but could see the stab marks. They were still slowly bleeding and looked fresh. 

Row looked at the child with sympathy, she noticed that Helg had gone into healer mode and she could see why. She wondered how the child had gotten here. When she reached into herself to look at the child's aura, she gasped in shock. This boy had such a large aura. It was as large as hers and everyone in the group. When his maturation came his power would be immense!

"Fae, Mer, can you go and get a room ready for our gust? Sal, Row can you please go and get my kit? He needs medical attention." Helg cried, after getting over the shock of the severity of the wounds. "Ric can you help me? She asked seeing the scared look the boy was giving them. With those words the group sprang into action.

The first pair that broke off was the two in blue and purple. Harry assumed they were "Fae" and "Mer". The second pair was another man and woman who were supposedly "Sal" and "Row". The last woman, who Harry now identified as Helg, the woman in the blue dress, nelt down beside him.

Harry whimpered and turned his back on Helg and started to cry silently. "hello young one. My name is Helg. What's your name?" Harry having no idea why this lady was being nice to him just shuddered and curled into a tight ball.

"Now, I won't hurt you. I just want to know your name." Helg whispered to Harry smiling gently, but on the inside she was screaming, who could do this to a child? Ric knelt down beside Helg and gently murmured, "come, come child you have nothing to fear from us. If it would make you feel better I promise to never hurt you, and if I do I shall be killed."

When Harry did nothing, Helg and Ric frowned, trying to figure out what to say next that would reassure the boy that they would not harm him. They almost didn't catch the tiny voice that said, "Pwamise?"

Ric grinned and Helg smiled gently. "Yes, we promise."

"Pwamise, Pwamise?"

Ric Grinned, the kid knew how to stay safe. "Yes, we promise, promise. Now what is your name ?"

"Harry Potter."

**Now that wasn't so bad! Actually I had to have my friend Boxpeople to kick my butt into adding another chapter. That and the fact that I suck at typing it took me a long time I hope you liked it and ill add another chapter when I feel like it or Boxpeople kicks me again! **

**Toddles,**

**Karigain**


	3. Beginning

Disclamer: I dont own any Harry Potter characters, but I do own some of the characters that i will make up.

Chapter 2

Helg's smile brightened. The child, no Harry was a sweetheart and would probably be cuter if he was treated better. She vowed she would fix that problem. And she would recruit her friends too. Even Sal, who was not the sociable type.

"Well Harry, what do you say to a little fix up on some of those cuts and bruises?" Helg asked worried Harry would close up to them again. They made a small break through with just the boy's name. Many abused children didn't trust anyone enough to even say hello, let alone their names. Harry was a very brave and smart boy to know who would help him and who wouldn't.

"Yea! And when you get better we will go and play tag and hide e' seek!" Ric grinned happily. "We will even get Sal to play too!" Ric continued to blather on about how he would get Sal to play. Helg grinned at the ridiculousness of the thought. Sal was not the playing type. He could spend hours doing absolutely nothing and had the patience of a snail, but when it came to "playing" he had about the patience of Ric had. This was about none.

When she looked towards Harry she was surprised to find that the boy had a small smile on his tiny face. It was barely recognizable but it was there. She hoped with all her heart that she could get this boy, Harry to be a child again.

"How about we go inside now?" Helg asked Harry gently, holding out her hand to the boy. She knew that for Harry to take her hand would be a huge step, but she hoped that he would or they would have to do something drastic. He was losing too much blood.

Harry shrank from the hand in fear. They promised they wouldn't hurt him! Helg lowered her hand slowly. "We won't hurt you Harry." Ric comforted. Harry looked at the man with what Ric could only call as truly sad. Ric slowly raised his hand towards Harry letting the boy know exactly what he was doing, stopping close enough for the boy to take it, but far enough to not cause panic.

Harry looked desperately between Ric's trusting face and his hand and back again. What was he to do? Should he trust these people that he had never met before or should he just keep on hiding away in fear? Harry gathered all the courage he had left and carefully raised his hand towards the man. When Ric smiled Harry's courage ascended just enough to suppress the fear that was bubbling to the surface.

When the tips of their fingers touched and nothing happened Harry's fear was suppressed a little and he gently placed his hand inside the large mans. When Ric did nothing but keep his hand out Harry realized that the man wanted him to actually take it. He actually was letting Harry take his hand and no the other way around.

Harry was confused didn't the man want to hurt him? Didn't he hate Harry? Maybe they weren't going to hurt him. Harry couldn't decide what to do? If he did take Ric's hand, what would happen? Would they hurt him? Or would they actually keep their promise?

Harry looked deep into Ric's laughing eyes and knew that they wouldn't hurt them. Usually Harry was a great judge of character. He knew that Uncle Vernon' eyes showed malice and hatred. Ric's eyes showed compassion and understanding.

When Harry back into Helg's eyes he saw love, and a promise. A promise for a new start and maybe even a family. Harry wanted to start over, but he couldn't forget. How could he? Maybe over time these people would help him. He most definitely would NOT go back to the Dursley's. His mind made up, Harry tightened his hold on Ric's hand and gave a small smile.

Ric grinned and gently pulled the young boy up to his feet. Unfortunately Harry had lost too much blood and fell awkwardly into Ric. Harry tensed up. Was the man going to hurt him? Ric just smiled softly at the green eyed boy. Helg gently reached over and stroked her hands through Harry's unruly hair. Harry never felt this before. It was very soothing.

When the boy relaxed again, Ric gently pulled Harry into his arms and slowly started walking to the balcony door. Maybe this was the start of something good. Something that would fill the hearts of the people that lived here. They've spent way too much time away from the world.

Ric decided that he would help this child and he would teach him. Yes, he would teach Harry how to defend himself and others. He would teach Harry about the world and himself. Maybe the others would help. Scratch that, they would help. It would just take Sal a little bit of persuasion.

And with that Harry was carried away into a world of friends who would help him be the hero that he was meant to be. One would teach him to protect, and one to think. One to kill, and one to heal. One would teach him his limits, and one to show beyond them.

**Hello again,**

**I would like to thank all that have reviewed and I'd like to mention that all those reviews have made me write a little bit faster. That and boxpeople having kicked my arse again. My typing is getting better too! Hurray for me! Thanks to all the below people:**

**-AJplayswithFyre**

**-boxpeople**

**-****Touch of the Wind**

**-The Lady Reaper of the Shadow**

**-****jabarber69**

**-****fifespice**

**-****threelade**

**-****Anna Evans**

**-****charl1e**

**-****MaMoray**

**-****cutieme012**

**-Silver Vampire of the Shadow**

**AAAAAAAAANNNNNDDDDDD thanks again and I look forward to your reviews.**

**Toddles,**

**Karigain**


End file.
